Ardyn : A propos
Vous trouverez ici toutes les informations concernant Ardyn rapportées par les autres personnages du jeu. Chapitre 1 Galdina Dino «La pièce que vous avez a été créée pour l’avènement de l’Oracle. Ce type a dû les récupérer à Niflheim. Il en distribuait comme ça, à tout le monde.» ... Ignis «J’ai du mal à croire qu’une pièce aussi spéciale ait fini chez un citoyen ordinaire.» Chapitre 4 Sur la route Français Prompto «D’abord Galdina, puis Lestallum. C’est une rencontre due au hasard ?» Gladiolus «C’est un peu trop gros pour une simple coïncidence. Si vous voulez mon avis, il nous suit à la trace.» Ignis «Mais... pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Décidément, je n’arrive pas à comprendre sa logique et ses intentions.» Prompto «Il fait pas... très impérial, comme type.» Gladiolus «Ni Lucisien. D’où est-ce qu’il peut bien venir, ce mec ?» Ignis «Si on peut l’éviter, ce serait bien.» Prompto «Sauf qu’on a besoin de lui pour entrer dans le Disque. Enfin, selon lui.» Gladiolus «Et que pense le Prince de ce mec bizarre ?» Noctis «Bah... Rien de spécial. C’est un vieux cinglé, c’est tout.» Prompto «Tout à fait. C’est juste un cinglé.» Gladiolus «Alors on est d’accord. On change pas nos plans.» Noctis «S’il essaie de nous arnaquer, on se tire.» ... Prompto «En tout cas, il est calé en mythologie.» Noctis «Ouais, un peu trop à mon goût.» Anglais Prompto «First Galdin, and then Lestallum... What a coincidence, huh?» Gladiolus «Way too convenient to be a coincidence. I reckon he’s following us around.» Ignis «But to what end? That question bothers me deeply, as does his origin.» Prompto «It’s hard for me to picture that guy in the empire.» Gladiolus «But it’s even harder to imagine him as a Lucian.» Ignis «I’d sooner not rely on him.» Prompto «But he may be our only way into the Disc of Cauthess.» Gladiolus «What’s His Highness’s opinion of this «Ardyn»?» Noctis «Don’t really have one--he’s nothing more than a creepy old dude to me.» Prompto «You hit the nail on the head right there.» Gladiolus «Well, that’s why we came up with a plan.» Noctis «Gotta «watch our backs» the whole way.» ... Prompto «Guy really knew his stuff about nursery rhymes.» Noctis «Yeah, nothing creepy about that!» Chapitre 6 Fort Vaullerey Français Caligo «Cette ex-mercenaire, elle est absolument pas fiable. J’attends encore qu’elle me contacte. Ça va pas du tout... Elle va finir par ternir ma réputation auprès de l’empereur.» «J’aimerais savoir où le chancelier veut en venir. Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais qu’il me fait surveiller par Aranea. C’est pas par hasard, si je la rencontre partout où je vais. Il a le culot de dire qu’il lui fait confiance parce qu’elle est humaine... Ha ha ha ! Un comble pour l’homme qui a instauré les soldats magitech !» «A Lestallum, j’ai peut-être agi un peu trop rapidement avec ce servant impudent, mais le résultat sera le même. On ne peut pas laisser cette mercenaire nous devancer. C’est moi, Caligo, qui trouverai le prince en premier.» «Enfin... Essayons de contacter cette femme une nouvelle fois. Attendez ici. Si la commandante arrive, conduisez-là...» Anglais Caligo «The insolence of that up-jumped mercenary... And there is still no word. This cannot be borne. Such behavior besmirches His Radiance’s good name.» «What is that chancellor playing at? I’m no man’s fool. He sent Highwind to watch me. It’s no mere coincidence she and I meet wherever I go. Claims to «trust her as a person». Hollow words from the mind behind the magitek movement.» «I may have acted in haste with that impudent steward back in Lestallum, but my mission remains clear. And I’ll be damned if that mercenary gets her grubby hands on the prince before Caligo Ulldor.» «I’ll give Highwind one last chance to respond. Stand guard here. If the commodore arrives, send her through.» Chapitre 7 Bois de Steyliff Français Ignis «Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire que «quelque chose cloche avec l’empire» ?» Aranea «Oh ! L’empereur et le nouveau Grand Commandant, pour commencer. Et ne parlons pas du chancelier... C’est trop pour moi.» des ruines «Ah... J’ai failli oublier. Le chancelier a insisté pour que je vous raccompagne. Alors, dites-moi quand vous êtes prêts à partir.» Anglais Ignis «What about the empire strikes you as «not quite right»?» Aranea «The emperor and new high commander, for starters. Then there’s that charmer of a chancellor. I really can’t stand that guy.» the ruins «Oh, and before I forget-- His Excellency instructed me to give you boys a ride back. If you need a lift, feel free to hop on.» Chapitre 9 Bateau de Regis Français Ignis «S’ils impériaux s’en sont pris à l’Archéen, c’était tout simplement pour empêcher Noct de recevoir son pouvoir.» Prompto «Ils étaient sur place avant nous... grâce au chancelier.» Gladiolus «Allez savoir ce qu’il mijote, cet animal.» Ignis «Il a quelque chose derrière la tête... C’est sûr.» Prompto «N’empêche, quand on était face à Ravus, il nous a laissés filer.» Noctis «Ça m’a surtout plus énervé qu’autre chose.» Gladiolus «Quelque part, il nous a sauvé la mise, mais... je me demande s’il nous veut vraiment du bien.» Prompto «Vous croyez qu’il sera là ?» Ignis «Moi, il ne me manque pas.» Prompto «J’te sens pas fan.» Gladiolus «Il est pas assez sérieux, c’est ça ?» Ignis «Mais non... Comme Gladio l’a dit... je n’ai pas vraiment l’impression qu’il agisse dans notre intérêt. Chaque fois qu’il doit voler à notre secours, je sens son regard désapprobateur.» Anglais Ignis «They imperials felled a god to prevent Noct from receiving his blessing, and they’ll do so again.» Prompto «But we beat ‘em to the big guy... thanks to our friendly «guide».» Gladiolus «Never know which way that one’s gonna move next.» Ignis «The chancellor has an agenda all his own.» Prompto «Sometimes it helps—like when he called off his army and let us escape.» Noctis «But he was still a creep about it.» Gladiolus «Well, it feels like he’s only helping us because he wants something... I just don’t know what.» Prompto «Reckon we’ll see him again?» Ignis «Certainly hope not.» Prompto «Not your type?» Gladiolus «No love lost for phonies.» Ignis «As Gladio said, his actions are motivated not by altruism, but by self-interest. And when he does come to our aid, I see only condescension in his eyes.» Chapitre 13 bis Gralea Gladiolus «C’est bizarre. Pourquoi on a nos armes ? Tu crois que Noct a retrouvé tous ses pouvoirs ?» Ignis «Non, je crois plutôt qu’on doit ça au chancelier.» Gladiolus «Pourquoi il nous aide ?» Ignis «Je ne sais pas. Quoi qu’il en soit, mieux vaut rester sur nos gardes.» Zegnautus Gladiolus ... «Ah non, attends... Ils ont laissé une seule vidéo. C’est peut-être pour ça qu’Ardyn nous a amenés là.» ... «Faut qu’on y aille. Tu connais Ardyn, je suis sûr qu’il nous prépare un sale coup.» «Bordel ! Il a dû faire ça pour nous retarder.» Chapitre 14 Hammerhead Les recherches de Talcott «Par contre, il parait que le chancelier a été aperçu à Insomnia. Ignis a été très troublé par cette nouvelle. Il s’est interrogé sur les liens entre le chancelier et le Lucis. Du coup il m’a demandé de l’aider à faire des recherches, et figurez-vous qu’on a même fait le tour des tombeaux royaux ensemble. ... Finalement, on a trouvé quelque chose de bizarre : un homme du même nom était mentionné dans un document très ancien. "Ardyn Izunia". Pareil. Il y a très longtemps de ça, il aurait sauvé plein de gens qui avaient été victimes d’attaques de daemons. Mais il fut emprisonné, soupçonné d’être lui-même un daemon. D’après nos recherches, c’était pourtant bel et bien un être humain.» Citadelle la fresque murale en hauteur Noctis «En réalité, Ardyn aussi aurait dû être sur cette peinture.» Gladiolus «Qui aurait cru que c’était un membre de la famille royale ?» Noctis «Il a vécu tellement longtemps...» «Tout seul... dans un monde qui l’a rejeté...» l'un des tableaux à gauche de l'entrée Prompto «Alors, en fait... Ardyn, c’est les ténèbres dont parle la légende ?» Ignis «Quelle ironie... Il était censé être l’un des rois de la lumière.» Noctis «Ouais... Mais je vais mettre fin à son calvaire.» Prompto «Tu te rends compte ? Tu vas réaliser le dernier chapitre de la légende.» d’une photo avec Ardyn Gladiolus «T’as vraiment des goûts bizarres, toi. Mais Sa Majesté est magnanime !»